Undying Love
by Dilavri
Summary: Una decisión tan simple; Beber ese líquido o no hacerlo. Si lo hacía, moriría junto con la chica que amaba. Si no lo hacía, seguiría sufriendo por el resto de su vida. Oh querido Sora, estas en problemas. Sora/Naminé. ¿One-shot o capítulo? ¿Review?


**_-U__n__d__i__y__n__g_ _Love-  
_**

"¡Ella no merecía esto! ¿Y si no la encuentran nunca? ¿Y si ya murió? Mierda, mierda, mierda" Un chico de cabello color chocolate mascullo mientras caminaba en círculos. "Joder, ¿Y si ya no la vuelvo a ver?" El castaño sacudió la cabeza a ese horrible pensamiento. Jaló su cabello con desesperación y miró al nublado cielo en busca de una respuesta. Lamentablemente, no encontró una.

"Por el amor a... Sora, ¡Cálmate!" Un chico rubio dijo mientras sujetaba a su hermano por los hombros, tratando de hacerlo que se quedara quieto. Sora se zafó de su agarre y limpió las lágrimas que ahora caían rápidamente de sus ojos. "Todo va a estar bien. Encontrarán a Naminé, lo prometo"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso, Roxas? Tu no eres el que esta sufriendo" Sora comentó con rabia. No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo; su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad.

"Para tu información, Naminé también era mi amiga" Roxas le recordó entre dientes. Sora solo soltó un suspiro. "Se que duele pero-"

"¡POR SUPUESTO QUE DUELE! Tal vez para ti era solo una amiga, pero para mi era... ¡JODER!" Sus rodillas ya no pudieron con él y cayó al pavimento. Ya no le importaba el dolor corporal. "¿Por qué ella?..."

"Si no la encuentran, **tendrás que seguir con tu vida**, ¿Sabes?" Sora no podía negar que sus palabras eran verdad. "Pero tranquilo, la encontrarán. Solo debes esperar un poco"

"Supongo que es verdad... I-iré a casa, necesito estar solo por un rato" El castaño dijo mientras volvía a limpiar sus lágrimas. Roxas asintió y Sora comenzó a caminar, saliendo de la plaza principal de Twilight Town. Le dolía pensar en el hecho de que tal vez jamás sería capaz de volver a verla. Le dolía pensar en no poder ver la radiante sonrisa que ahora tal vez ya no podrá contemplar.

En pocas palabras; estaba destruido. Sus esperanzas de poder volver a verla habían decaído hasta el punto de ya no tener ni una pizca de fe. Ella sinceramente no merecía esto. No merecía morir.

Ahora se preguntarán; ¿Qué le pasó a esta tal Naminé y por qué era tan importante para el joven Sora?  
Naminé era la persona más gentil de la ciudad. Ayudaba a todos y siempre era dulce con cualquiera que se le atravesara. Su actitud logró ganarse el corazón de Sora, haciendo que cayera perdidamente enamorado de ella.

La relación de ambos comenzó a crecer al punto que llegó a ser amor puro y verdadero. Pero un oscuro día les cambió la vida; Naminé desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Sin dar ninguna explicación. Sin despedirse. Solo... desapareció.  
Todos sus amigos estaban devastados, pero no tanto como Sora. La noticia de la desaparición de la rubia fue demasiado para él, partiéndolo en dos.

Sora había contado los días que Naminé llevaba desaparecida, convirtiendo este en el quinto. El chico necesitaba verla. Necesitaba sus caricias, necesitaba todo de ella. Simplemente la necesitaba para poder vivir.

En poco tiempo, Sora ya se encontraba en las afueras de su hogar. Abrió la puerta con las llaves que Roxas le había entregado y subió rápidamente las escaleras, ignorando los llamados de su madre. Se encerró en su cuarto y se dejó caer en su cama, soltando un suspiro y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Su habitación era alumbrada por la débil luz del atardecer que entraba por sus ventanas.

¿Será que todo puede ir peor para él?

De repente, su ventana se abrió y una corriente de aire lo envolvió. Sora se levantó y gruño algo que ni siquiera él pudo entender. Mirando al piso, se dirigió a la ventana y antes de poder cerrarla, chocó con algo. Cayó al piso y miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con... alguien.

"Sora..." Esa suave voz lo llamó. Sora la reconoció inmediatamente y las lágrimas volvieron a nublar su vista. Era Naminé, pero ya no se veía igual. Su piel era más pálida, como la de un muerto. Sus ojos azules que usualmente estaban llenos de energía, estaban apagados. Su bello vestido blanco, estaba cubierto de sangre seca, al igual que sus manos. Sus mejillas, en vez de ese rubor rojo que siempre las adornaban, cambiaron a ser manchas de sangre y rasguños.

"Naminé... ¡NAMINÉ!" Sora no perdió el tiempo y se levantó. La jaló hacia él y la amarró en sus brazos como si su vida dependiera de ello, no le importaba si era una alucinación o era de verdad. Puso su cabeza en donde el corazón de la chica estaba, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa; no escuchaba los latidos. "No... No puede ser verdad... ¡NO ES VERDAD! Dime que no lo es..."

Naminé solo acarició el cabello de su amado. "Vine a despedirme" La rubia sonrió con las fuerzas que le quedaban. Sora ya no pudo más y cayó de rodillas, otra vez. "Espero que encuentres a alguien más que te ame como yo-"

"¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO! Llévame contigo, te lo ruego"

"Sora, no te separaré de tu familia. Dile a mis padres que los amo" Naminé se separó de él y un portal negro se abrió detrás de ella. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, Sora sujetó su mano.

"Por favor, llévame contigo..." Susurró mientras continuaba llorando. Naminé pareció indecisa por unos momentos y suspiró con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Eso es lo que deseas?"

"Más que nada en el mundo" Sora respondió decidido. Naminé puso una expresión pensativa por unos momentos.

"Si tu lo dices..." Y con eso, la chica empujó al castaño al portal, entrando detrás de él. Sora se levantó y vio como el negro portal se cerraba; Ya no había vuelta atrás. Sora siguió a Naminé por lo que parecieron ser horas y después de todo ese tiempo, llegaron a un lugar completamente blanco. Estaba lleno de personas que, al parecer, estaban muertas.

Una mujer de cabello rubio se les acercó. Tenía un traje completamente negro y un peculiar peinado.

"Bienvenida Naminé- Ahem, ¿Quién es él?" La mujer preguntó mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas. Sora se escondió detrás de Naminé por lo intimidante que era esa extraña mujer.

"Larxene, te presento a Sora. Él quería venir conmigo, así que-" Naminé comenzó a explicar, pero se vio interrumpida por el dedo índice de la mujer, ya que lo había puesto en sus labios para que guardara silencio.

"¡Te dije que no trajeras a personas con vida aquí! ¿Sabes lo molesto que se pone Axel, verdad?" Larxene dijo con una mirada fulminante. Naminé solo rodó los ojos a sus palabras.

"Axel es mi amigo, no se puede enfadar conmigo. Aparte... él quiere estar a mi lado" Naminé dijo mientras apuntaba a Sora con su dedo. "¿Hay algo que puedas hacer, Larxene?" Naminé le preguntó mientras ponía sus famosos ojos de perrito.

Larxene pensó por unos momentos y sonrió maliciosamente. "Si, pero... le costaría la vida a tu pobre amiguito" Susurró mientras sujetaba el mentón de Sora. "¿Darías tu vida para estar con ella, eh?" Le preguntó al joven. Sora asintió sin dudarlo ni un momento. La extraña sonrisa de Larxene se alargo y quitó su mano. "Bien. ¡VEXEN, NECESITO UNA POCIÓN DE MUERTE RÁPIDA!" Gritó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Un adulto apareció de un portal y se acercó a Larxene con una botella en la mano. Se la entregó y salió por el portal sin decir ninguna palabra y sin mirar a nadie. Larxene se acercó a Sora y le entregó la botella que contenía un líquido de color rojo y morado. Sora tragó saliva y sus manos comenzaron a temblar por lo nervioso que estaba.

"No debes de beberlo si no quieres..." Naminé habló amablemente mientras sujetaba la mano libre de Sora. El castaño le sonrió dulcemente y volvió su mirada a la botella.

_Una decisión tan simple podría cambiar su vida en un segundo.  
¿Beberla o no beberla?_

* * *

**No se si dejar el fic así. Por favor, díganme que les pareció :)  
¿Review?**


End file.
